The spirits and I
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Huhuuhuhuhuhu! Confiram e saberão!
1. Chapter 1

Fic nova!!

Eu sei que deveria estar postando um novo capítulo de "Mais uma história colegial", mas como eu disse no início desta, eu queria fazer uma fic U.A. sem ser colegial, mas não conseguia desenvolver idéia nenhuma.

Pois bem. Essa idéia me surgiu e achei que deveria aproveita-la. Esse capítulo está um pouco confuso e pequeno, mas os próximos estarão mais claros e maiores.

Eu não vou parar com "Mais uma história colegial", os capítulos só vão demorar um pouco mais pra sair, ok?

Espero que gostem da fic!

**The spirits and I**

Era uma manhã enevoada em Tókyo. Como sempre, as ruas estavam bem movimentadas. Em Tókyo, os dias começam cedo, sempre tem movimento nas ruas independente do tempo ou da hora. Nesse momento, uma jovem de cabelo castanho e olhos da mesma cor levantava de sua cama. Vestia uma blusa larga demais para o seu corpo e um short curto demais. Foi para o banheiro, lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Não gostou exatamente da imagem que viu: ela estava com olheiras enormes e uma expressão de profundo sono e desânimo. Tudo isso devido a um sonho que ela vinha tendo há muito tempo, não conseguia lembrar-se desde quando.

Foi para a cozinha preparar o café, já que não tinha como voltar para a cama. Tinha que trabalhar. Fritou ovos e preparou um café bem forte para ver se conseguia acordar. Sua mãe sempre brigava com ela por comer frituras logo de manhã, mas ela nunca a escutou. Tenten era jornalista, não podia dizer que adorava o seu emprego, mas era o que ela conseguira, então estava bom. Não o odiava totalmente, pois tinha incríveis colegas de trabalho.

Vestiu-se com uma blusa de mangas compridas preta, um casaco também preto, uma calça jeans e um tênis branco; pegou as chaves e rumou em direção à porta. Suspirou antes de deixar o apartamento em que morava, mas depois o abandonou rapidamente, carregando consigo a enorme bolsa onde colocava tudo o que se possa imaginar.

Quando chegou à portaria, encontrou o porteiro, Kaoro, que lhe abriu um enorme sorriso. Tenten retribuiu o sorriso com um pouco de dificuldade. Sempre sorria bastante, mas o cansaço andava lhe impedindo de faze-lo com tanta freqüência. Saiu do prédio e um vento muito frio passou por ela. Pegou um ônibus até o metrô e seguiu para o seu trabalho. O metrô estava vazio. As poucas pessoas que lá estavam se encolhiam por causa do frio.

Tenten encaminhou-se para um assento vazio, mas, antes que pudesse sentar-se, um garoto e uns cinco anos bateu com tudo de encontro com as suas pernas, o que fez com que ele caísse. Ao atingir o chão, o garoto começou a chorar desconsoladamente. Tenten abaixou-se e estendeu a mão a ele, sorrindo gentilmente. Sorrindo como não sorria há muito tempo.

-Anda, levante-se – disse Tenten, docemente, segurando a mão do menino. Este segurou sua mão, parando de chorar. – Qual é o seu nome?

-Meu nome é Touya! E o seu, tia?

-Por favor, não me chame de tia! Faz com que eu me sinta velha! – brincou Tenten, fazendo Touya rir. – Sou Tenten. E ainda sou novinha, ta? Tenho 22.

-Nee-san, 22 anos não é ser nova – informou Touya, convicto.

-Ora, seu... – Tenten começou a fazer cócegas no garoto que desatou a rir. – Cadê sua kaa-san, Touya-chan?

-Minha mãe dormiu – sussurrou Touya, como se fosse acordar sua mãe se falasse mais alto. Tenten abafou o riso pela atitude do garoto. – Ela está lá no final – apontou para o fim do vagão. – É que eu perdi meu carrinho e estava procurando-o...

-Quer ajuda?

-Claro, Tenten-nee-chan! – respondeu Touya com um enorme sorriso. Tenten retribuiu verdadeiramente alegre.

Chegaram na estação de Tenten. Ela despediu-se de Touya, que a abraçou e beijou, procurando retribuí-la por ela ter ajudado-o a achar o carrinho. Chegou à redação com um radiante sorriso em seu rosto. Sakura foi a primeira pessoa que ela viu ao entrar. Sakura pareceu um pouco surpresa ao encontrar com Tenten sorrindo, mas depois mudou a expressão, esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

-Ohayou, Tenten-chan! – cumprimentou Sakura, recebendo um animado "ohayou" de Tenten. – O que foi? Viu um passarinho verde?

-Acho que sim, Sakura-chan – Temari, Ino e Hinata apareceram também. A última carregava muitas pastas na mão e tinha um olhar realmente aflito.

-E qual é o nome dele? – perguntou Temari, cúmplice, fazendo a pergunta que Sakura queria fazer.

-Touya.

-E ele é bonito? – perguntou Ino, parecendo realmente interessada.

-Ele é muito kawaii.

-Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou Sakura, afobada.

-Cinco – as outras quatro ficaram boquiabertas após a resposta da Tenten, fazendo com que a morena risse. – Encontrei um garotinho adorável no metrô e ele melhorou muito o meu humor, que não estava nada bom – Sakura e Ino foram embora desapontadas e Hinata saiu, desculpando-se e dizendo que precisava arrumar aquelas pastas. Quando todas foram embora, Temari aproximou-se de Tenten e perguntou:

-Aquele sonho de novo? – o silêncio de Tenten foi a única resposta de que Temari precisava. Abraçou a amiga e deu leves tapas em suas costas. Temari era a única para quem Tenten havia contado sobre o sonha que vinha tendo todas as noites.

No sonho, Tenten estava em um lugar com muita neve, tinha um garoto ao seu lado. Um garoto que ela sabia que nunca havia conhecido. Tenten não conseguia distinguir muito bem as características físicas do garoto, mas conseguia perceber que ele era mais alto do que ela, era muito branco e tinha cabelos compridos, mas o que mais ela se lembra são os olhos do garoto: tão brancos quanto pérolas. Ela e o menino caminham pela neve até que um barulho é ouvido. Ambos se viram e deparam-se com um prédio desabando. Tenten e o tal garoto entreolham-se assustados, o prédio antes encoberto pela neve estava caindo e ao que tudo indicava, havia ocorrido uma explosão. Tenten sai correndo em direção ao prédio, não sabia porque exatamente fazia isto em seu sonho, mas fazia. O garoto de olhos brancos grita para que ela esperasse, mas ela continuava a correr. Tinha um menino no prédio. Tenten correu muito rápido e o tirou de lá, antes que os tijolos o soterrassem. O menino gritou alguma coisa, apontando para o prédio e Tenten voltou para lá. Mas, quando estava entrando, ruínas começaram a cair em sua direção. Não tinha para onde fugir. Fechou os olhos com força. De repente, sente-se ser empurrada. Quando abre os olhos, percebe que quem a empurrou foi o garoto que estava ao seu lado. Levantou-se para ajuda-lo, mas foi inútil. Ele já havia sido soterrado. Tenten gritou, mas de nada adiantava. Então tudo ficava escuro e era nessa parte que Tenten acordava.

-Você não sabe mesmo quem é o garoto de olhos brancos e o menino do prédio? – indagou Temari. Tenten negou. –Pare de se atormentar com isso. É só um sonho... – Tenten desvencilhou-se do abraço de Temari e a encarou firmemente.

-Eu sei que é um sonho, Temari. Mas por que eu o tenho todas as noites? – Tenten possuía um tom de angústia na voz, mas seu semblante era firme e sério.

-Você precisa arrumar um namorado e se desligar dessas coisas estressantes – retrucou Temari, dando o assunto por encerrado.

-É mesmo, _problemática_? – brincou Tenten, fazendo uma clara alusão ao jeito como o designer do jornal chamava sua companheira estressada. Temari corou. Tenten sabia muito bem da queda que Temari tinha por Shikamaru, pois esta vivia indo reclamar que o Shikamaru não lhe dava atenção, só vivia dormindo. Fora isso, era óbvio para qualquer um com olhos. Era também óbvio que o sentimento era recíproco, mas as pessoas apaixonadas tendem a não enxergar o que está bem na sua frente.

-Vai trabalhar, garota! – Tenten riu e foi para a sua "sala" ( que na verdade era um quadrado separado dos outros por divisórias), mas, ao chegar lá, suspirou e deixou-se jogar na cadeira. A maioria das pessoas não se incomodaria tanto por causa de um sonho, mas, Tenten não sabia explicar porque, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

-Tenten – a menina olhou para a voz que a chamava. Era o Sasuke, O cronista do jornal. Com "o" maiúsculo mesmo. Todos adoravam as suas crônicas e a editora-chefa, Tsunade, fazia questão de colocar a foto dele em alguma página do jornal, o que já garantiria muitos exemplares comprados por menininhas apaixonáveis e até mesmo velha..., ou melhor, senhoras na flor da idade que ainda procuram explorar todo o fogo da juventude que ainda lhes resta, como diria o Lee, amigo de Tenten.

-Diga, Sasukezito – Sasuke fez uma cara de bravo e bateu a frágil porta do cubículo que era a sala de Tenten, aproximando-se perigosamente da menina.

-Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim – disse Sasuke num tom ameaçador. Tenten esboçou um sorriso, fazendo Sasuke corar. Sasuke e Tenten adoravam se provocar. Não podia-se dizer que eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro, mas existia uma forte atração entre os dois. Por isso, ambos evitavam festas no escritório, um pequeno gole de qualquer bebida e eles não se responsabilizariam por seus atos.

-O que quer? Por que me chamou? – perguntou, por fim, afastando-se de Sasuke, que não aprovou tal ato, assumindo um ar profissional.

-Já olhou os papéis que Tsunade-sama te mandou?

-Papéis? – Tenten olhou para sua escrivaninha, encontrando uma pasta, reconhecendo imediatamente como uma das pastas que estavam nos braços de Hinata. Abriu-a e encontrou um recado de Tsunade: "Tenten, hoje o Takiho iria realizar uma entrevista com o prefeito sobre as obras que ele pretende fazer na cidade, mas, infelizmente, ele está resfriado e eu preciso que você o cubra. Quebra esse galho pra mim? Nessa pasta estão uns papéis com os principais pontos a serem abordados na entrevista. Estude-os e encontre com o prefeito depois do almoço. Muito, muito obrigado." Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Sasuke. – Você sabia?

-A sala do Takiho é perto da minha. Perguntei pra Tsunade-sama se estava tudo bem com ele. Ela respondeu que ele estava doente, enquanto se descabelava em busca de uma solução, pois fora muito difícil conseguir agendar uma entrevista com o prefeito e ela não podia dar um bolo nele. Eu disse que hoje você ficaria na redação o dia todo e ta-raaamm! – respondeu Sasuke.

-Cretino! Você sabe que eu odeio entrevistas com políticos! – esbravejou Tenten.

-Eu sei, mas eu tenho um compromisso perto da prefeitura e queria almoçar com você – disse Sasuke, sedutoramente.

-Cretino – repetiu Tenten, mas não mais tão brava. – Onde é que você vai perto da prefeitura?

-Vou me encontrar com um amigo. Ele vai me ajudar com uma idéia que estou tendo...

-Tudo bem. Agora me dá licença que eu tenho muito o que fazer até a hora do almoço – enxotou-o, empurrando-o para fora de sua sala. Sasuke saiu rindo. Tenten voltou a se sentar e, suspirando, pegou os papéis que estavam dentro da pasta e começou a lê-los.

-Finalmente – exclamou Tenten. – Terminei!

-Tenten-chan...

-Oi, Hina. Está tudo bem? – Hinata estava apoiada na parede com a respiração descompassada. Após um tempo tentando recuperar o fôlego, posicionou-se de forma correta e olhou para Tenten.

-Muito trabalho – Tenten concordou, espreguiçando. – Sasuke disse que vai almoçar com você. Vai cobrir a matéria do Takiho, não é? A entrevista com o prefeito – Tenten acenou em concordância. – Sakura ficou arrasada.

-Por quê?

-Por ser você quem vai almoçar com o Sasuke – Tenten a olhou confusa.

-E que mal há nisso?

-Como?! – Hinata estava, incrédula. Tenten sobressaltou-se por ouvir a voz de Hinata tão alta. – A Sakura sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sasuke – disse Hinata, mais calma.

-Eh? – Hinata bateu na testa, não acreditando na desatenção de Tenten. – Então eu não posso almoçar com o Sasuke...

-Creio que isso não vá ajudar muito.

-Por quê?

-Porque já existe uma atração entre vocês dois e você não sair com ele um dia não vai mudar muita coisa.

-Certo – Tenten suspirou. – De fato, eu e o Sasuke temos uma atração e uma afinidade muito forte, mas... ele não é... eu não sou apaixonada por ele. Não é com ele que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida – Tenten sorriu. – Hinata, faz um favor pra mim?

-Qual?

-Me ajuda a sair sem o Sasuke ver? – Hinata riu em acordo.

...

Tenten caminhava em direção à prefeitura. Não havia almoçado, mas não estava com fome. Seus amigos sempre conseguiam fazer com que ela se distraísse, mas era só pisar fora da redação que seus problemas voltavam direto pra ela. O caminho estava vazio, pois ainda era muito cedo para a hora do almoço e todos deviam estar no trabalho. Tenten preferira ir a pé já que estava adiantada, assim ela poderia se acalmar e se concentrar na entrevista.

De repente, um tremor muito forte fez com que ela caísse. No entanto, Tenten não caiu direto no chão: algo amorteceu sua queda. Olhou para baixo e viu que tinha _alguém_ embaixo de si. Corou ao perceber que era um menino. Mas como? Não tinha ninguém na rua além dela! Como ele...?

-Sai de cima de mim! – gritou o menino, empurrando-a.

-Ai, desculpa! – pediu Tenten, levantando-se e balançando as mãos.

-Você... pode me ver? – perguntou o garoto, espantado.

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

-Pessoas normalmente não podem me ver...

-Ah é? – perguntou Tenten, desafiadora. – E por quê?

-Humanos não podem ver espíritos – disse, simplesmente. Tenten espantou-se, mas depois desatou a rir.

-Que coisa, né? Está dizendo que é um espírito?

-Exatamente – Tenten parou de rir diante do tom sério dele. De fato, ela havia percebido que ele exalava uma energia diferente, mas daí a ser um espírito.

-Você quer que eu chame um médico... ou um psiquiatra? – o "espírito" arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Se você não acredita o problema é seu, mas eu não posso perder o meu tempo conversando com você.

-Por quê? Você tem paredes a atravessar? – perguntou, assumindo o tom brincalhão novamente.

-Por isso – explicou, apontando para frente. Tenten virou-se e deu de cara com um monstro enorme vindo na direção deles. Ela queria gritar, mas não o fez. Sua voz não saía.

-O... o quê...?

-Cuidado! – exclamou o garoto, empurrando-a. Depois disso, ela viu que ele havia sido atingido por alguma coisa que tinha saído da boca do monstro. O menino caiu, contorcendo o rosto em puro sofrimento. Era pra ser ela a estar desse modo. O monstro estava prestes a pisar no menino, mas, sem pensar em nada, Tenten pegou um cano que estava jogado na rua e se posicionou na frente do garoto.

Tentou empurrar a pata do tal monstro com o cano, mas não estava conseguindo. Achava que ia morrer, mas não podia, não podia morrer assim...

Uma luz começou a ser liberada pelo cano e a pata do monstro foi afastada. Tenten ficou confusa, mas sem pensar muito, pôs toda a energia que conseguiu reunir no cano e o tacou na direção em que deveria estar o coração do monstro. Atingiu em cheio e o monstro se desintegrou. Mal pode arregalar os olhos, pois seu corpo cedeu e ela desmaiou.

O menino levantou totalmente aturdido e pegou Tenten em seus braços.

-Que tipo de garota é essa? – perguntou-se.

...

-Ai! – reclamou Tenten pondo a mão na cabeça. – Que dor... – parou ao olhar ao redor e não reconhecer o lugar onde estava. – Onde estou?

-Num motel – respondeu um garoto, entrando no quarto.

-M-motel!? – gritou Tenten, levantando-se num salto com o rosto extremamente vermelho. – O que eu estou fazendo num motel?

-Não se lembra?

-Lembrar do quê?

-Do que aconteceu antes de desmaiar.

-Eu... desmaiei...? – Tenten procurou se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido antes de perder a consciência. – Você é o fantasma!! – gritou Tenten, apontando acusadoramente para o garoto.

-Não sou fantasma – corrigiu com uma gota. – Sou um espírito. E me chamo... Hyuuga Neji.

...

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Pessoal!!

Segundo capítulo!!

Fico muito feliz com todas as reviews que recebi e sou profundamente grata a todas elas. Viram? Até postei o segundo capítulo rápido!

Espero que gostem dele também!

Muitas explicações nesse capítulo!

Aproveitem!

**The spirits and I**

**Capítulo II**

-Não sou fantasma – corrigiu com uma gota. – Sou um espírito. E me chamo... Hyuuga Neji.

-N-neji? – Tenten ainda estava meio assustada com tudo aquilo, mas não queria demonstrar na frente de um fantasma. Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e perguntou com um tom firme de voz: - Neji, eu tenho muitas perguntas a fazer.

-Eu já imaginava – suspirou Neji. – Normalmente, eu não responderia, mas é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você ter salvado a minha vida – disse Neji, engolindo todo o orgulho.

-Espera aí! Se você é um fantas... Digo, espírito, como eu posso ter salvado a sua vida? – perguntou Tenten, visivelmente confusa.

-Quando uma pessoa morre, ela não deixa de viver, mas começa uma nova vida. No mundo dos espíritos.

-Eu... estou falando com um defunto? – Tenten estava prestes a se descabelar e Neji já estava perdendo a paciência.

-O mundo dos espíritos – continuou Neji, ignorando o comentário de Tenten. – é como se fosse o mundo dos humanos. Nós temos uma sociedade e possuímos "empregos"... – Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha. Nunca pensou que existisse algo assim.

-Qual é o seu emprego?

-Assim como aqui na Terra existem pessoas boas e más, no mundo dos espíritos também há espíritos... não sei se posso dizer maus, mas sim inconformados – percebendo a confusão de Tenten, prosseguiu: - Espíritos que não aceitam ter morrido e permanecem no mundo dos vivos, procurando se vingar das pessoas a quem ele julga culpadas por sua morte. Assim como também há espíritos, normalmente espíritos de crianças, que ficam perdidos, não conseguem acreditar que morreram e por isso não vão para o mundo espiritual. O meu trabalho é encaminhar essas pessoas para o mundo espiritual.

-Mas...

-Nos casos de espíritos "perdidos", eu simplesmente os guio para o mundo espiritual, mas no dos espíritos "maus" eu tenho que... destruí-los. Mas como eles já estão mortos, eles só se desmaterializam desse mundo e reaparecem no mundo espiritual. Eles reaparecem em uma sessão do mundo espiritual em que são submetidos a tratamentos para que aceitem sua condição de mortos e para que possam passar a integrar em nossa sociedade. É claro que em alguns casos, eles nunca saem de lá.

-Aquele monstro que nos atacou era uma pessoa? – indagou Tenten, horrorizada.

-Entenda bem: espíritos são basicamente almas. As almas geralmente tem o formata que a pessoa tinha antes de morrer, mas algumas almas se corroem de acordo com o coração da pessoa e por isso podem assumir formas tenebrosas. Resumindo, a alma toma a forma do interior das pessoas. Dos sentimentos que essa pessoa possui.

-Acho que entendi... Neji, o que aconteceria com você se eu não tivesse te ajudado? Porque você já está morto.

-Se uma pessoa "morre" na condição de espírito, ela some para sempre em qualquer que seja o mundo – Tenten arregalou os olhos. Estava diante de um mundo muito complexo, no qual ela tinha se envolvido por acidente. Ainda tinha muitas perguntas, mas não sentia ânimo para expô-las. – Ai... – Tenten ergueu os olhos para Neji. Ele estava apertando o braço com uma das mãos e exibia uma expressão de dor.

-O que foi? – perguntou Tenten, desesperada.

-Aquela gosma que o espírito maligno cuspiu em mim... ela me afetou.

-Neji, você não acha que pode morrer... de novo, acha? – Tenten guiou-o até a cama.

-Se este for o caso, só me resta uma única opção... antes que seja tarde demais.

-Qual opção? – Tenten, apesar de não o conhecer, estava preocupada.

-Colocar-me em meu corpo humano.

-Hã?! – indagou Tenten, confusa ao extremo. Como assim se colocar no corpo humano? – Você pode... tipo... ressuscitar?

-Isso é uma coisa exclusiva do meu emprego – explicava Neji com dificuldade. – Poucas pessoas aceitam arriscar sua existência num emprego como este. Ás vezes o golpe pode ser fatal e você não teria a opção de tentar se recuperar no corpo humano. Você também só pode ficar na forma humana por um período de tempo. Só até se recuperar. Algumas pessoas não aceitam ter que voltar para a condição de espírito e assim virar um espírito maligno. São poucos os que sobrevivem a esse emprego e, se você morre pela segunda vez no corpo humano, você também desaparece pra sempre. Essa é uma opção para preservar os poucos que estão nesse importante emprego do mundo espiritual.

-Neji, cala a boca e se transfere logo! – gritou Tenten ao perceber que a energia espiritual que ele exalava estava desaparecendo. Neji assentiu. Uma luz forte e esbranquiçada dominou o quarto e quando cessou... nada estava diferente. – Deu errado?

-Não.

-Mas não há nada de diferente!

-Você não repara nada? – Tenten tentou prestar mais atenção para ver se encontrava algum aspecto diferente. De repente, um sorriso de satisfação tomou conta de seus lábios.

-Sim! A sua energia espiritual sumiu! – gritou, alegre por ter descoberto a resposta.

-Exatamente – respondeu, cabisbaixo.

-O que foi?

-Não poderei exercer minha função, enquanto estou nesse corpo. Ainda posso enxergar os espíritos, mas nada além disso.

-Mas, Neji... eu consegui derrotar aquele espírito como humana e...

-São raros os humanos que podem ver espíritos – interrompeu Neji – Mais raros ainda são os que tem o poder espiritual que nem o seu a ponto de conseguir derrotar espíritos daquele nível com um simples pedaço de metal.

-Mas eu não via espíritos antes... – Neji ponderou um pouco, mas depois respondeu:

-Acho que é porque sua energia espiritual estava adormecida.

-É? E quem foi que acordou ela? – perguntou com ironia.

-Acho que ela liberou-se quando você tocou em mim. Ao entrar em contato com a minha, a sua energia reagiu – disse Neji, sério.

-Humanos podem tocar em fantasmas?

-Espíritos – corrigiu.

-Que seja!

-Sim, podem. Aquela idéia ilusória de mãos atravessando nossos corpos... pura lenda! Aliás, quase tudo ao que atribuem aos fantasmas não passam de lenda. Não atravessamos paredes, nem nada disso...

-Mas então... se as pessoas não podem vê-los, ao que elas atribuem esses contatos?

-Normalmente, nós apagamos sua memória e a substituímos por outra. Quando um espírito atinge pessoas demais para que se apaguem as memórias, os mais céticos atribuem a terremotos, maremotos, etc. Há os que acreditem em fenômenos paranormais devido ao contato com espíritos, mas essas idéias não são aceitas por todos, por isso não há problemas. Há outros que atribuem fenômenos paranormais a coisas banais, a meros truques...

-Uau... – permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Até Tenten notar uma enorme mancha no braço de Neji. – O que é isso? – perguntou, apontando para a mancha.

-Essa mancha mostra o estrago que o monstro me causou. Ela irá desaparecer gradualmente até sumir. Depois que ela sumir, eu voltarei a ser um...

-Fantasma!

-Não, espírito!

-Onde você pretende ficar enquanto é humano?

-Num hotel.

-Você tem dinheiro? – diante do silêncio de Neji, Tenten soltou uma risada. – Pelo visto não, né? – Neji a olhou emburrado. – Você pode ficar na minha casa, se quiser.

-Sério?

-Desde que não me cause problemas...

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Você está nesse estado porque foi tentar me salvar. Apesar de eu já ter salvado a sua vida, sinto que preciso retribuir o que me fez.

-Obrigado, então – Tenten sorriu para ele e Neji se permitiu sorrir também. Continuaram em silêncio durante algum tempo até que uma coisa passou pela cabeça de Tenten como um estalo.

– Espera aí! Se você não tem dinheiro, como pagará esse motel? Se o humanos não podem te ver, como você me trouxe pra cá?

-Eu... entrei no seu corpo e... você vai pagar.

-V-você entrou em mim?! Eu vou pagar?! – gritou Tenten.

...

-Então tudo o que dizem sobre fantasmas é mentira, né? Mas você pode entrar no corpo das pessoas! – esbravejava Tenten enquanto eles caminhavam em direção a sua casa.

-Você queria que eu te deixasse desmaiada no meio da rua? – perguntou Neji, irritado. Tenten limitou-se a bufar. Chegaram ao apartamento da morena. Kaoro abriu o portão com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Boa tarde, Tenten-chan! – cumprimentou com um tom de voz ainda mais malicioso que o sorriso.

-Kaoro-san – começou Tenten, calmamente. -, sei o que está pensando, mas não é nada disso! Neji não é nem ao menos o meu amigo. Só estou fazendo um favor – Kaoro engoliu em seco diante da aura ameaçadora que Tenten exalava. Neji pareceu um pouco confuso. Estava tão desligado do mundo dos humanos que não entendia tudo o que se passava ao redor. – Vem, Neji – chamou Tenten, encaminhando-se para o elevador. Neji a seguia.

-Esse é o seu apartamento – questionou Neji com um tom superior.

-Sim, por quê? – Tenten estava tão entretida em abrir uma lata de leite condensado, que não notou o tom de voz que Neji usara.

-Ele é... pequeno – Tenten parou de lutar com o abridor de lata para encarar Neji.

-Você não tem o direito de reclamar – cortou Tenten, voltando sua atenção para o leite condensado novamente. – Consegui! – exclamou, enfiando uma colher dentro da lata.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Neji, aproximando-se da bancada da cozinha onde Tenten e o leite condensado estavam.

-Não conhece? – indagou Tenten, incrédula. Neji negou. – Você não comia isso nem quando estava vivo?

-Não tenho certeza – informou, tentando lembrar-se. – Não me lembro de muita coisa da minha vida terrena. Apenas pequenas cenas avulsas e que não se encaixam.

-Então você precisa urgentemente provar! – Tenten enfiou uma colher com uma porção generosa de leite condensado na boca de Neji. Este pensou em protestar, mas depois de sentir o delicioso líquido em sua boca, só conseguiu dizer:

-Eu quero mais! – Tenten sorriu. Encheu uma nova colher e pegou outra para si. Ambos acabaram com a lata inteira. Acomodaram-se no sofá lado a lado sentindo-se extremamente cheios. – Vocês não comem lá no mundo espiritual, não é?

-Não comemos. Por isso não precisamos de dinheiro.

-Já que não precisam de dinheiro, por que trabalham?

-Porque cada emprego é importante para manter a sociedade em equilíbrio.

-Lá não tem TV, nem computador, nem rádio, nem telefone, nem nada?

-Não.

-Deve ser muito chato viver lá!

-Não é nada chato. Lá não existe poluição, a natureza é linda, as pessoas são amigáveis e convivem em paz.

-Como se fosse o céu?

-Eu não sei como é o céu, mas alguns espíritos vão do mundo espiritual pra lá – Tenten sorriu, fechou os olhos e começou a imaginar como seria esse mundo espiritual. – Infelizmente – recomeçou Neji. -, há pessoas que preferem a vida terrena, preferem viver no pecado e se prendem a esse mundo.

-São nesses casos que você tem de desmaterializa-los, não é?

-Não. Eu faço isso apenas com os espíritos que querem se vingar que fazem mal às pessoas. Também não posso encaminha-los porque eles sabem que estão mortos, às vezes eles até fogem do mundo espiritual. Assim, não há nada a se fazer. Esses espíritos ficam vagando por esse mundo, invejando as pessoas vivas e tendo sua alma consumida até não lhes restar mais nada e eles desaparecerem para sempre.

-Que final horrível para eles – comentou Tenten, aterrorizada.

-Esses espíritos exalam uma energia tão negativa, que pode acontecer dos humanos a sentirem. É quando eles dizem que o lugar está mal-assombrado. De fato, esses espíritos preferem se alojar em locais abandonados, longe dos sorrisos, da alegria, da sociedade. Esses espíritos gostam de perturbar os que se acham destemidos para entrar em um local mal-assombrado, derrubando vasos, batendo portas, etc. Mas o que eles fazem não causa uma repercussão tão grande para que seja necessário apagar a memória das pessoas.

-Então essas superstições tem fundamento...

-Elas tem sim.

-Nunca imaginei que tinha tanta coisa por trás de... tudo – disse Tenten, impressionada.

-Você é uma pessoa bastante impressionável, não?

-Está me chamando de impressionável? Por Deus, Neji! Ontem eu era uma pessoa comum e agora estou sentado num sofá conversando com um espírito! – Neji ficou calado. Realmente, a vida de Tente havia virado de cabeça pra baixo, mas não havia mais nada a se fazer. – Neji... depois que você for embora, você vai apagar a minha memória? Eu sei demais afinal.

-Se você prometer não falar nada...

-Vai confiar em uma humana que acabou de conhecer?

-Eu posso confiar? – Tenten sorriu, alegre.

-Pode apostar! – estendeu o dedo mindinho para ele. Neji a olhou confuso. Tenten pegou o dedo mindinho dele e o cruzou com o seu. – Combinado! – Neji corou.

Depois de um tempo, Tenten arrumou uma cama no chão para Neji e depois arrumou a sua. Entrou no banheiro, tomou um refrescante banho e vestiu seu pijama de panda. Saiu do banheiro, que dava para o seu quarto, e deu de cara com Neji sentado em sua cama, observando-a.

-O que foi? – perguntou, meio-envergonhada, pois a parte de baixo do seu pijama era curta demais.

-Eu vou ter que dormir em um colchão no chão?

-Percebe-se que enquanto você era vivo era muito rico ou simplesmente muito mimado – Neji franziu as sobrancelhas. – Mas o que eu posso fazer? Você não vai me obrigar a ceder minha cama pra você, né? O cavalheirismo morreu?

-Eu não iria pedir isso.

-Então o quê? Só tem um quarto nesse apartamento.

-Eu durmo com você – Tenten ficou mais vermelha do que um pimentão depois dessa.

-O-o quê??

-O que foi? – perguntou, inocentemente.

"Tenten, deixa de ser boba! Ele não quer nada com você! Ele é um espírito, deve estar desacostumado com as mentes sujas dos humanos..." repreendeu-se em pensamentos.

-Olha, Neji, você não pode, não! Durma na sala e contente-se com isso! – Neji deixou o quarto, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis. Tenten suspirou e jogou-se na cama, pegando no sono imediatamente devido ao dia cansativo que teve.

...

O despertador tocou incessantemente. Tenten o calou, mas, ao contrário do que costumava fazer, não o destruiu, só o calou. Levantou-se sorrindo. Não havia tido pesadelos nesta noite. Na verdade, nunca dormira tão bem. Entrou no banheiro, realizou sua higiene matinal e colocou um vestido laranja. Não era muito de usar vestidos e muito menos dessa cor ta berrante, mas queria mostrar como estava se sentindo.

Chegou na cozinha e encontrou Neji de pé. Em volta dele, várias panelas, talheres e potes espalhados. Tenten abafou um grito colocando as mãos sobre a boca.

-Neji, o que está fazendo?

-Eu... estava tentando fazer o café da manhã, mas eu não estou acostumado a fazer isso...

-A sua intenção foi boa, mas agora o meu trabalho dobrou! – reclamou Tenten, em desespero.

-Eu posso te ajudar!

-Não, não me ajude! – gritou Tenten, fazendo com que Neji se sobressaltasse.

-Mas... – Tenten começou a limpar e organizar a cozinha, agradecendo mentalmente por não ter protelado na hora de acordar. – Tenten, me deixa ajudar!

-Todo bem. Eu vou fazer o meu café e limpar a cozinha quando eu voltar do trabalho. Você lava a louça, ok? – Neji assentiu, envergonhado. – Eu vou voltar pra cá na hora do almoço. Assim, eu cozinho para nós dois – disse. Tenten pegou a frigideira – que estava no sofá – e começou a fritar os ovos.

-Deveria comer fritura de manhã? – Tenten sentiu um ímpeto de partir para cima de Neji, mas, felizmente – ou não -, conseguiu se controlar.

-Você não quer? Por que não come uma maçã? – falava Tenten o mais amigavelmente que pôde. Neji, com medo de discordar, pegou uma maça na geladeira e sentou-se à mesa calado. Tenten colocou os ovos num prato e juntou-se ao Neji. Comeram em silêncio. Tenten foi escovar os dentes. Neji soltou um suspiro.

-Droga. Só estou causando problemas...

...

Tenten chegou à redação quase saltitante. O pequeno incidente na cozinha não havia estragado o seu raro humor matinal. Sasuke estava passando por ela quando lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

-Por que você não foi almoçar comigo ontem?

-Ah, Sasuke... Porque eu não queria! – respondeu Tenten, mostrando-lhe a língua.

-E o prefeito era divertido?

-O... prefeito...! – gaguejou Tenten, com os olhos arregalados. Havia esquecido completamente do prefeito. Tsunade-sama devia estar...

-TENTEN!! – e assim a _delicada_ voz da editora-chefa se fez presente.

...

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Pessoal!

Capítulo 3, hein?

Vocês não sabem como eu estou gostando de escrever essa fic.

Acho que esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei dela, embora eu também tenha gostado do capítulo 2, acho que esse é melhor. Normalmente, eu não gosto muito do que escrevo, mas dessa vez é diferente. Eu acho que é porque os capítulos são menores e eu não tenho que me cobrar tanto para que eles fiquem prontos logo. As coisa por enquanto estão fluindo naturalmente. Graças a Deus! Não estou tendo nenhum bloqueio mental! XD

Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews! Eu adoro todas elas!

Chega de embromar e vamos a fic! ;D

**The spirits and I**

**Capítulo 3**

-Perdoe-me, perdoe-me, perdoe-m... – Tenten repetia essas palavras, enquanto seguia Tsunade, que andava de um lado a outro do escritório enfurecida.

-Chega, menina! – interrompeu-a. – Você sabe que esse incidente pode custar-lhe o emprego, não sabe?

-Tsunade-sama, imploro-te, seja razoável!

-Razoável – repetiu, em um tom perigosamente baixo. – Razoável você diz... – Tenten já podia sentir o perigo iminente.

-Eu posso explicar meus motivos? – pediu. Sua voz vacilou. Não mais se dava conta do que dizia, apenas dizia. Não podia perder o seu emprego, ainda mais com uma pessoa a mais pra sustentar que ficaria em sua casa por tempo indeterminado.

-Explique-se então! Convença-me! Você é uma jornalista, não é? Não deve ser um trabalho muito difícil pra você...

-Na verdade, Tsunade-sama, os editorias são os que tem um caráter persuasivo, eu não escrevo editorias, eu...

-Está tentando me enrolar, Mitsashi Tenten? – nome todo. Nome todo sempre significava problemas. Dos grandes.

-São uns problemas pessoais que tive ontem...

-Deixa eu adivinhar... tem haver com um garoto?

-Sim, tem! – disse Tenten. Tsunade a olhou reprovadora e só então ela percebeu a que ela estava se referindo. – Não, não é isso! É um garoto, sim, mas um garoto que estava ferido – ainda não havia contado uma mentira, na verdade. Acontece eu também não poderia contar toda a verdade.

-Um garoto ferido? – Tsunade arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E o que você tem a ver com ele? – Tenten teve de pensar um pouco para, enfim, responder:

-Eu estava andando na rua, quando vi o tal garoto. Ele estava atravessando a rua, aparentemente deserta. Só que um carro estava vindo em alta velocidade. Puxei o braço do tal garoto em um ato de reflexo, até. Apesar de eu ter conseguido salva-lo da morte, o garoto teve um certo impacto com o carro, tanto que ele tem uma mancha enorme em seu braço esquerdo. Ele caiu no chão quando o puxei e acredito que ele bateu com a cabeça, pois, além de ter desmaiado, quando acordou, dizia não se lembrar de nada. Fiquei com pena de deixá-lo desmemoriado a mercê do mundo, por isso ofereci minha casa até que recuperasse a memória – Tenten disse tudo em um só fôlego. Incrivelmente, num vacilou em palavra alguma e seu tom convenceria qualquer um. Tsunade parecia ter se convencido, mas ainda queria uma prova maior.

-Esse tal garoto... você pode trazê-lo?

-Posso. Eu até ia almoçar em casa para fazer companhia a ele. Mas... tem certeza que quer que eu traga uma pessoa que está sem memória pra cá? Sabe que minha casa não é assim tão perto, não sabe?

-Prefiro correr o risco – Tsunade tinha acreditado, mas não queria demonstrar. Tampouco queria demitir Tenten, mas devia ser rigorosa em sua profissão e era essa a posição que ela deixava transparecer.

-Então eu o trago depois do almoço, ok?

-Certo.

-Até lá eu posso trabalhar?

-Faça como quiser, Tenten...

-Obrigado, Tsunade-sama – Tenten a abraçou, mas Tsunade não tinha entendido o real motivo do abraço. Claro que o motivo era deixá-la no emprego, mas Tsunade ainda não tinha dito que ela poderia ficar com certeza. Mas para Tenten isso já estava certo.

Tenten não gostava de mentir, mas orgulhava-se de sua mentira. Sentia como se tudo se encaixasse. Quando ela trouxesse Neji, nada iria se contradizer. Claro que ela explicaria toda a situação e sua história a ele, mas se Tsunade resolvesse aprofundar-se mais nas perguntas, ela ainda teria uma chance. Sorriu triunfante. Sorriso este percebido por Temari.

-Está alegre hoje, Ten-chan?

-Olha, Tema, eu estava feliz antes de fato. Agora eu só estou sorrindo, porque acho que escapei de ser demitida.

-Demitida?! – Temari parecia horrorizada. Como assim escapou de ser demitida? Era essa a pergunta que ia fazer quando Tenten fez sinal para que não fizesse perguntas. Estava cheia de ouvir e dar explicações. – Mas...

-Temari, por favor... Eu estou cansada. Daqui a pouco, terei que voltar pra casa. Aí já é um ônibus e o metrô. Pra voltar pra cá, mais outro ônibus e novamente o metrô. Depois retornarei pra casa uma vez mais... Sinto-me cansada só de pensar...

-Está ficando tão preguiçosa quanto o Shikamaru.

-Pode ser... Mais acho que você gosta de pessoas preguiçosas... – Tenten deixou Temari sozinha após este comentário. A loira possuía um tom completamente avermelhado no rosto. Sacudiu a cabeça e quando preparou-se para xingar Tenten, ela já não estava mais lá.

-Reação muito lenta, Problemática! – como se o comentário de Tenten já não a tivesse deixado vermelha demais...

...

-Neji, cheguei! – anunciou Tenten, abrindo a porta. Não achou Neji de imediato. Olhou em todos os cômodos da casa, mas não o achou. – Ai, meu Deus! Perdi o Neji! – gritou, como se tivesse perdido seu bichinho de pelúcia preferido.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas do prédio, pois não tinha tempo para esperar o elevador. Encontrou Kaoro dormindo com a cabeça sobre o jornal. Sacudiu-o, mas ele não acordou. Chamou seu nome. Nada. Mais uma vez. Nada.

-KAORO!! – gritou finalmente. O porteiro acordou sobressaltado, segurando o jornal como quem segura um bastão. Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha, balançado a cabeça negativamente. Kaoro riu sem-graça e a perguntou o que havia acontecido. Tenten pôs as mãos na boca ao lembrar-se do que tinha ido fazer. – Kaoro, pelo amor de Deus, você viu o Neji?

-Aquele cabeludo que estava com você?

-Sim, ele!

-Saiu há um tempo. Acho que ia ao mercado!

-Ele saiu?! – gritou, apavorada. Saiu do prédio correndo em direção ao mercado, que não ficava longe, esperando que Neji tivesse, ao menos, conseguido chegar lá. Entrou no mercado, desejando profundamente encontrar com o Neji. Ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo. Correu até lá e felizmente – ou infelizmente -, encontrou Neji.

-Hey, garoto! Olha o que você fez! – brigava um funcionário do mercado. Neji estava num estado que misturava confusão e raiva.

-Ai, senhor, desculpe! – pediu Tenten, aproximando-se.

-E você quem é?

-Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten e eu...

-Você é namorada desse garoto?

-Não! – gritei, corada.

-Então...?

-Na verdade, ele é meu irmão. Ele tem uma doença mental. Ele saiu d casa sem eu perceber... Desculpe por isso, por favor... – pedia Tenten com uma voz infantil.

-Está tudo bem. Eu é que peço desculpas, não sabia de nada. Leve-o pra casa por favor. Daqui a pouco eu virei limpar tudo isso.

-Ok! Obrigado! – agradeceu, acenando conforme o funcionário ia se afastando. Virou-se para Neji raivosa. – O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?! – Neji encolheu-se diante do tom ameaçador de Tenten. – Sai da minha casa sem me avisar, me deixa preocupada e ainda por cima faz besteira na rua e... – à esta altura, Tenten gritava.

-É que... tinha acabado o leite condensado – disse Neji, sério, mas mesmo assim parecia uma criança.

-Desculpa, ta? – pediu Tenten. – Acho que exagerei. De qualquer forma, preciso de um favor!

...

-Você disse que eu fui atropelado? – perguntou Neji, enquanto comia o macarrão instantâneo preparado às pressas por Tenten. O incidente do mercado a atrasara.

-Exato! Você vai me ajudar, não vai? – Tenten já havia terminado seu macarrão e, agora, estava limpando a cozinha.

-Vou... Eu preciso sair um pouco daqui.

-Não sei do que tanto reclama! Acabou de sair de casa. Além do mais, chegou aqui ontem! – disse Tenten.

-Sua casa é um tédio! – uma veia saltou na cabeça de Tenten. Estava ficando seriamente brava com Neji. – Vou escovar os dentes e já vamos – Tenten parou de limpar a cozinha e olhou para onde ele estava segundos antes. Neji estava muito estranho...

...

-Tem alguma coisa errada com você, não tem? – estavam no ônibus. Neji olhava para a janela distraído. Tenten, que lhe fizera a pergunta, não o olhava e, sim, para um fantasma que ficava derrubando as chaves de uma velinha toda hora, fazendo a pobre senhora ter que se curvar toda vez.

-Você está vendo aquele espírito, não está?

-Sim...

-Esse daí é um tipo de espírito que não se encaixa em nenhum dos casos que lhe expliquei.

-E de que caso ele é?

-Ele é um dos espíritos "brincalhões". Espíritos que aproveitam sua condição de morto para pregar peças – geralmente sem-graças – nas pessoas. Eles, como você deve estar vendo, não se importam nem um pouco em estar mortos. Eles até gostam. Tampouco estão perdidos ou querem fazer algum mal. Até fazem, mas nada muito grave. Só fazem porque acham engraçado e não por que querem se vingar. Eles vivem se escondendo de nós, "os exorcistas", como somos chamados. É ridículo estar vendo um e não poder mandá-los de volta para o mundo espiritual.

-Também não estou gostando de o ver derrubando as chaves daquela pobre velhinha. Vou ajudá-la!

-Como?

-Eu não sei, mas pelo menos vou tirar aquele fantasma de lá – Tenten levantou-se e foi em direção ao banco em que estava a senhora.

Assim que se aproximou, a chave caiu uma vez mais. Tenten a pegou e entregou para a moça. Esta lhe agradeceu sorrindo, comentando alguma coisa sobre seu problema nas costas. O espírito ia derrubá-las uma vez mais, quando Tenten o arrastou pela orelha até onde estava sentada com Neji. Este olhava-a aturdido com a atitude dela.

-Seu fantasma! Olha o que me faz fazer! Sair arrastando um morto num ônibus chacoalhante não é nada fácil! – reclamou, empurrando o espírito no chão. Este parecia surpreso por ela poder vê-lo. – Qual é o seu nome?

-Meu nome é Tohr... Parece que a mocinha tem um grande poder espiritual, certo? – perguntou, sério.

-Isto não vem ao caso! Por que estava perturbando aquela pobre senhora?

-Provavelmente ele estava achando _engraçado _– comentou Neji, seco, olhando fixamente para Tohr.

-Também pode me ver? – perguntou, assombrado. – Espera um minuto! Você me parece estranhamente familiar... Você não era um dos exorcistas? A Corte Espiritual deixou você ressuscitar? – Tohr parecia bem surpreso.

-Estou em um corpo temporário. Não ressuscitei.

-Machucou-se em serviço, não é? E essa humana? – questionou, apontando o queixo para Tenten.

-Isso não é da sua conta! – cortou Neji, ríspido.

-Alô! Eu ainda estou aqui! – disse Tenten.

-E o que pretende fazer, hein? Graciosa humana? – perguntou Tohr, em deboche. Tenten estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa. – Uma humana e um exorcista acidentado... Acho que não tenho com o que me preocupar! Sou o mais poderoso daqui e... posso fazer o que eu quiser. Se eu quiser entrar no corpo da garotinha e fazê-la virar uma delinqüente, oh! Eu posso! – Tohr ergueu-se, aproximando-se de Tenten.

-De novo não!! – gritou, erguendo as mãos em frente ao corpo num involuntário gesto de proteção, seus olhos também fecharam-se, mas logo abriram-se ao ouvir o gemido de Tohr. Uma luz foi emitida através das mãos de Tenten e quando ela cessou, Tohr não estava mais lá. – O... o que aconteceu? – perguntou, assustada.

-Você o mandou de volta para o mundo espiritual – disse Neji, calmo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. Ele também não esperava que tal coisa fosse acontecer.

-Como eu fiz isso?

-Eu... acho que foi instinto. Sabe? Você fez isso como forma de proteção – Tenten olhou a sua volta, mas ninguém a olhava.

-Ninguém reparou naquela luz que saiu de mim?

-Não... Não é uma coisa que qualquer um pode ver.

-Ufa... – suspirou Tenten, aliviada.

-Não é o nosso ponto? – perguntou Neji.

-Ahhhhhhh!! É sim! Rápido, Neji! O ônibus vai passar direto!! – reclamou Tenten, puxando-o.

...

-E você não se lembra de nada mesmo...? – indagou Tsunade a Neji.

-Além do meu nome, não muito mais.

-Deixe-me ver seu braço – pediu Tsunade, puxando o pulso de Neji. – Uou! De fato, é uma mancha bem grande. Dói?

-Muito.

-Esqueci de perguntar... qual é o seu nome?

-O nome dele é Neji! Hyu... – Tenten interrompeu-se e arregalou os olhos. – Tsunade-sama, você acredita em mim agora?

-Sim, Tenten, está tudo bem agora. Mas prometa que isso não se repetirá e...

-Eu prometo! Agora, se a senhora me dá licença... – Tenten deixou a sala da editora-chefa às pressas. Tsunade achou esta uma atitude estranha, mas preferiu ignorar.

-Até que é um garoto bonito... Isso explica o humor tão melhor de Tenten como Sasuke comentara...

...

Tenten puxou Neji para uma sala escura e trancou a porta. Neji a olhou assustado. Tenten parou ofegante e, depois de um tempo tentando recuperar o fôlego, voltou-se para Neji séria:

-Disse que seu sobrenome é Hyuuga, certo? – Neji confirmou com a cabeça, ainda assustado com os atos de Tenten. Esta, por sua vez, se deu um tapa na testa. – Como não percebi antes? Hyuuga. Uma das famílias mais importantes do Japão! Uma família que possui muito poder político. A família... da Hinata – Neji arregalou os olhos ao ouvir esse nome.

-Hinata? – repetiu, parecendo um pouco perturbado. Levou as mãos à cabeça, parecia que estava com muita dor.

-Neji, você está bem? – colocou as mãos nos braços de Neji suavemente.

-Tenten, me ajuda...

-O que houve?

-Muita dor de cabeça... – Neji mal podia falar, o que deixava Tenten ainda mais preocupada.

-Tudo bem, acalme-se! Eu vou buscar um remédio para dor de cabeça... você vai melhorar com certeza e...

-Estou me lembrando... – Tenten parou e o olhou. – Estou me lembrando de como... morri – caiu no chão, deixando com que seus cabelos caíssem sobre seus olhos. Tenten ajoelhou-se e tirou os cabelos dele dos olhos.

-Que me contar? – perguntou, docemente. – Quando quiser, Neji...

-Eu... eu odiava a Hinata. Na verdade, não era a Hinata a pessoa quem eu odiava, era seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi. Eu acreditava que ele tinha sido o responsável pela morte do meu pai. Meu pai e ele eram gêmeos. Como você deve saber...

-Quer dizer que você e a Hinata são primos? – interrompeu Tenten, surpresa. Neji concordou.

-Como você deve saber, os Hyuuga são uma importante família com importantes alianças políticas. O pai de Hinata foi o primeiro dos gêmeos a nascer e por isso herdou todo o poder que nossa família possui. Certo dia, um homem de um partido oposicionista ao nosso seqüestrou Hinata-sama e exigiu que, em troca da menina, queria o corpo morto de Hyuuga Hiashi. Sem ele, nossa família ruiria e com ela, todo o nosso poder. Entretanto, meu pai ofereceu-se para ir no lugar do irmão. Ninguém notaria a diferença. Meu tio lutou para convencer meu pai a não fazer tal coisa, que era vontade dos outros membros da família. Meu pai, no entanto, disse que não estava fazendo o que fazia por vontade da família e sim para proteger seu irmão. Durante muito tempo, eu achei que meu pai havia sido morto, porque a família o obrigou a assumir o lugar de meu tio. Por isso odiei por muito tempo todos os membros da família Hyuuga. Um dia, meu tio me mostrou uma carta que o meu pai destinou a mim. Ela continha toda a verdade. Meu ódio sumiu e eu me tornei amigo de minha prima, enfim.

-Mas como você morreu?

-Como você deve saber, minha prima é constantemente vítima de tentativas de seqüestro...

-Sim, a Hinata sofre muito... – Tenten baixou o olhar.

-Em uma dessas tentativas, eu estava junto. O cara veio com tudo pra cima dela. Eu tentei defendê-la e lutei com o cara. Foi uma luta difícil, mas consegui ganhá-la. Entretanto, quando o cara estava prestes a cair no chão, ele apoiou-se em mim e enfiou uma faca em meu peito. Lembro-me de ter sido levado para o hospital, cheguei até a abrir os olhos algumas vezes, mas não conseguiram me salvar e eu morri. Quando eu era um aprendiz de exorcista e acompanhava meu sensei em suas missões, pude ver ele desmaterializando o espírito do seqüestrador que me matou. Naquele dia, eu não havia conseguido matá-lo, mas o deixei muito ferido. Como ele devia ter muitos inimigos, não tardara a aparecer alguém e matá-lo. Ele, portanto, tinha muita gente a se vingar e virou um espírito mau.

-Você não... ficou para se vingar dele ou da sua prima?

-De jeito nenhum, se eu não tivesse a protegido, tenho certeza que não conseguiria viver em paz comigo mesmo. Infelizmente, creio que ela se culpa muito pela minha morte.

-É verdade... mas ela sempre tenta parecer bem para não nos preocupar.

-Esse é realmente o jeito dela – comentou Neji. – Queria poder falar com ela...

-Espera aí, rapazinho! Caso ela te veja, como poderei explicar, hein?

-Tem razão... Prometo que serei cauteloso – disse Neji, baixando o olhar.

-Sinto muito... – lamentou Tenten, abraçando-o. O que não esperava é que seu abraço fosse ser correspondido.

...

Tenten saiu lentamente da tal sala em que ela e Neji se encontravam para ver se a Hinata estava se aproximando ou coisa assim. Hinata não estava, mas Sasuke e Sakura sim.

-Tenten – chamou Sakura, efusivamente.

-Tudo bem? – cumprimentou Tenten, sem-graça.

-O que faz na frente dessa porta? – perguntou Sasuke, desconfiado.

-Ora nada... – um barulho de algo caindo pode ser ouvido vindo de dentro da sala.

-Tem alguém aí dentro? E você estava com esse alguém? – Sakura tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Sorriso este que Tenten não gostou nem um pouco. Estava preparando-se para responder quando viu uma criança atrás de Sakura.

-O que essa criança faz aqui na redação? – perguntou Tenten, intrigada. Sasuke e Sakura viraram-se, mas não viram ninguém.

-Não tem criança. Você está é querendo desviar-se do assunto, né? – brigou Sakura, mas viu que estava errada quando Tenten saiu correndo atrás da suposta criança. – Essa garota deve estar louca! Vamos atrás dela, Sasuke-kun! – dito isso, pôs-se a correr atrás da morena. Sasuke lançou um último olhar desconfiado à porta e as seguiu.

Neji abriu-a devagar e ficou olhando para onde Sasuke correra. Havia sentido uma energia espiritual a pouco. Talvez a tal "criança" que Tenten havia visto era, na verdade, um espírito. O pior, pensava Neji, é que ela fora seguida e com certeza seria tachada de louca. Ele, sem dúvida, precisava fazer alguma coisa.

...

-Oie!! Menina, espera aí! – gritou Tenten. A menina virou-se aflita para ela. Tremia e mantinha as mãos junto ao peito. A menina em questão era ruiva e duas tranças prendiam seu cabelo, também era magra e possuía lindos olhos verdes. Era uma menina adorável sem dúvida. Tenten aproximou-se devagar para não assustá-la mais. – Está perdida? – a menina fez que sim. – Por que está aqui?

-Eu estava procurando minha mãe. Ela trabalha aqui – informou a menina com a voz trêmula. Tenten segurou as mãos dela.

-Quem é a sua mãe? Talvez eu a conheça. Eu também trabalho aqui – Tenten sentiu um calafrio ao segurar as mãos da menina. Seria ela um espírito? Essa é a razão por Sakura e Sasuke não a terem visto? – Escuta... Você é a Luna? – Luna era o nome da filha de Amaya, uma das redatoras do jornal. Amaya tinha perdido a filha há pouco tempo. A menina fora atropelada enquanto brincava na rua.

-Você me conhece? – perguntou Luna, já mais calma. Tenten ficou triste ao confirmar suas suspeitas. Era tão triste estar vendo a menina e não poder dizer a Amaya. Ela nem ao menos poderia ver a filha que tanto amava, não, que tanto ama. Tenten abraçou a menina e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu sinto muitíssimo, mas você está morta – Luna arregalou os olhos, mas não negou. Apenas fechou os olhos e também abraçou Tenten.

-Eu já imaginava... – uma luz envolveu as duas e depois, pela segunda vez naquele dia, o espírito desaparecera. Tenten não ficou surpresa dessa vez. Tinha plena consciência do que havia feito. Mandou a menina para o mundo espiritual para que ela não mais sofresse nesse mundo.

-Falando sozinha, Tenten? – perguntou Sakura, sua sobrancelha esquerda levemente arqueada.

-Está tão carente que precisa abraçar o ar, Pandinha? – alfinetou Sasuke. Mas, ao contrário do que ambos pensavam, Tenten levantou-se com um semblante triste, os olhos fundos e sem o habitual sorriso. – O que houve, Tenten?

-Estou bem... A morte é uma coisa engraçada, né? – Sasuke e Sakura entreolharam-se surpresos. – Ela traz tanta tristeza para as pessoas próximas a que morreu, mas a própria pessoa que morreu vai para um lugar muito melhor e a única coisa que a perturba é a saudade...

-Alguém de sua família morreu? – perguntou Sakura, de forma cuidadosa e maternal.

-Não – negou Tenten, séria. – Eu só... Esquece! Não importa! – Tenten afastou-se de ambos que a observavam preocupados. Entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta, encarando o chão. – Você viu tudo, né... Neji?

-Sim... Não se preocupe! Fez a coisa certa...

-Mas a que preço...?

...

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Olá!

Esse capítulo demorou, mas os motivos já foram explicados no capítulo 6 de Mais uma História Colegial. Esse capítulo não tem nada demais. Ele é quase um capítulo de transição, mas é importante para o desenrolar da história.

Enjoy it!

...

**The Spirits and I**

**Capítulo 4**

-Ahhhh! – Tenten acordou suada e ofegante. – Só um sonho... o mesmo sonho de novo... – sussurrava Tenten consigo mesma, tentando se acalmar. A porta do seu quarto é escancarada e Neji entra descabelado e arfando.

-O que houve? – perguntou, preocupado.

-Nada. Só um pesadelo. Volte a dormir!

-Que pesadelo pode ser tão ruim a ponto de você gritar desse jeito ao acordar?

-De fato, eu não deveria estar mais gritando por ele, já que ele se repete quase toda noite. Tinha parado por uns dois dias. Desde que você chegou, na verdade. Mas agora... eu não sei por que, mas ele me incomoda profundamente.

-E o que tem nesse sonho?

-Um lugar cheio de neve... eu estava com um menino. Estávamos caminhando. No entanto, um prédio começa a desabar atrás de nós. Eu corri em direção do prédio, apesar dos protestos do menino que me acompanhava. Eu tirei um outro menino do prédio, este bem mais novo do que eu, ao contrário do outro, que era mais alto. Esse menino gritou qualquer coisa pra mim e eu voltei para lá. Entretanto, eu não fui tão ágil dessa vez e os destroços do prédio começaram a cair sobre mim. Eu estava pronta para morrer, quando o menino que me acompanhava inicialmente me empurra e é soterrado pelos tijolos. Eu grito. Tudo fica escuro.

-Nossa...

-Eu sei, Neji. Eu só contei este sonho para você e para a Temari. Ela diz que é apenas um sonho e eu sei disso, mas algo nele não me deixa em paz. Todos os dias eu chego ao trabalho arrasada, abatida, pensando nesse sonho. Nada nunca me vem à cabeça para que eu possa esclarecê-lo. Nunca. Dá muita raiva viver em função desse sonho e não conseguir nenhuma pista sobre o que ele é na realidade!

-Eu entendo... Mas não acho que isso seja simplesmente um sonho.

-Como?

-Pensa comigo, Tenten. Antes de ter esses sonhos, você já teve outros pesadelos, não?

-Claro que sim!

-Eles te incomodavam tanto quanto esse incomoda?

-Não...

-Sem falar que alguns sonhos predizem o futuro, ainda mais agora que você tem seus poderes espirituais despertos.

-Você está falando que isso vai se tornar realidade?! – Tenten arregalou os olhos e sentou-se de vez na cama. Neji sentou ao lado dela.

-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Não se exalte, estamos apenas fazendo suposições.

-Desculpe... – pediu. – Calma aí, Neji! Eu não conheço nenhuma das pessoas que estão no meu sonho. Logo... Nada disso pode se tornar realidade, já que não tem como eu viver tudo isso e me preocupar tanto com desconhecidos eu posso ficar tranqüila! – Disse Tenten, ligando os fatos. Após sua conclusão, Tenten cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão decidida, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a cura de todos os males do universo.

-Tem certeza de que não conhece? Como eram as pessoas de seus sonho?

-Eu não tenho certeza, é como se eles fossem sombras – disse Tenten, fazendo com que uma gota pesasse no cenho de Neji.

-Então como você tem certeza de que não os conhece?

-Eu não tenho... – afirmou Tenten numa espécie de gemido.

-Mas eles eram sombras totalmente negras? Não tem nem idéia de como eles eram?

-O mais alto tinha um cabelo comprido, pele muito branca, era um pouco mais alto do que eu e tinhas olhos brancos... – contava Tenten nos dedos.

-Já pensou que _eu_ posso ser o garoto do sonho? – Tenten virou a cabeça na direção do Neji, examinou-o bem até que...

-Ah! Você! - ...gritou e apontou o dedo acusadoramente para o nariz dele. Outra gota pesou em Neji. – Não acredito, Neji. Então você pode ter razão... Antes de eu te conhecer e já te via em meus sonhos. Pode ser que seja mesmo uma predição. Não! Será que você vai morrer de vez, Neji? – Neji baixou o olhar. Ele já tinha pensado nisso quando ela descreveu o menino. – Mas... isso pode ter sido uma coisa boa, porque... se já sabemos o que vai acontecer podemos evitar que aconteça. Simples assim.

-Ninguém pode mudar o destino, Tenten!

-Deixe de ser bobo, claro que pode! – afirmou Tenten. – Sinto-me bem mais calma agora. Vou tomar um banho! – informou. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro que tinha em seu quarto. – Vá arrumar a sua cama, Neji, porque eu não farei! – deu língua para ele e entrou de vez no banheiro. Neji ficou encarando a porta. Incrível como ela era tão segura e como falava do destino como se ele fosse uma simples coisa mutável. Tenten era, sem dúvida, incrível.

...

-Bom dia, Tenten-chan – cumprimentou Hinata, assim que ela chegou à redação. Tenten a olhou e pensou em Neji. Seria tão bom se eles pudessem conversar.

-Bom dia – respondeu Tenten, pensativa. – Eu estou atrasada? Sempre que eu chego todos já estão aqui...

-Na verdade, você nunca chegou na hora, Tenten – afirmou Hinata, sem-graça.

-Sério?! – perguntou Tenten, verdadeiramente surpresa. – Por que vocês nunca me disseram?

-Tsunade-sama nunca ligou, porque sabe que você mora longe então ninguém liga também.

-Hum... – Tenten parecia desanimada e Hinata riu. Caminharam juntas até a sala de Tsunade que havia chamado as duas para um reunião, juntamente com Shikamaru. – Yo, Shika! Cadê a Tsunade?

-Ohayou, Tenten, Hinata-san! Não sei... ainda não chegou.

-Você sabe sobre o que se trata essa reunião?

-Acho que ela quer mudar o estilo do jornal e quer uma matéria falando do 25° aniversário do jornal. Segundo o que ela me falou, você e a Hinata farão essa matéria em conjunto. Alguma coisa sobre mostrar que o jornal não sobrevive apenas de tragédias e pessoas famosas, mas também das pessoas que ficam atrás do computador ou caçando matérias para divertir e informar.

-Isso é uma ótima idéia! - disse Hinata, empolgada.

-O jornal está fazendo 25 anos?! - perguntou Teten. Hinata e Shikamaru a olharam incrédulos. Tenten riu sem-graça e cocçou a nuca. - Era brincadeira. Claro que eu sabia. Quer dizer então que nós vamos aparecer no jornal? Legal! Vamos ficar tão famosos quanto o Sasuke! - brincou.

-Não conte com isso, querida - Sasuke acabara de entrar. - Ninguém ficará tão famoso quanto eu, porque eu sou o rosto mais marcante e incrível desse jornal - os outros três reviraram os olhos. - Mudando de assunto, você se sente melhor, Tenten?

-Tenten-chan se sentia mal? - perguntou Hinata, preocupada.

-Relaxa, Hinata. Não era nada de mais. Só uma dor de cabeça, acontece que estava tão forte que eu já estava achando que ia morrer.

-Exageradamente problemática - replicou Shikamaru, recebendo um tapa na cabeça. - Mas então, Sasuke... Você também foi chamado?

-Fui sim. O meu editorial será especial. Falarei de como os jornalistas se sentem ao trabalhar aqui. Como é o nosso relacionamento e o que eu penso sobre cada um dos meus colegas de trabalham.

-Uau... Será um editorial bem grande.

-De fato, será, mas eu não tenho de falar sobre toda a redação, apenas sobre os que eu mais convivo, como vocês, a Sakura, a Temari, a Ino, o Naruto etc. Falando nisso, vocês sabem o que houve com o Naruto? Já tem um tempo que ele está faltando, certo?

-Naruto está doente, mas volta semana que vem. Nada muito sério - informou Sakura, entrando na sala. - Tsunade-sama pediu para que eu os mantivesse informados, enquanto esperam, mas acho que já sabem de praticamente tudo o que têm de fazer. Eu também supervisionarei o trabalho de vocês e todo o material passará por mim antes de ir para as mãos da Tsunade-sama. Será uma tarefa bem extensa e tem de ser feita com muito capricho e dedicação. Darei a minha opinião e ajudarei em tudo o que puder. Na semana que vem, Naruto cuidará das fotos, mas ele já vai adiantar alguma coisa, pois eu o deixei a par do trabalho. Ino também virá para a reunião e ela tratará de como costumamos nos vestir no trabalho e essas coisas de moda que ela costuma trabalhar - Sakura era uma espécie de sub-chefe na redação. Era o braço direito de Tsunade desde que Shizune teve que se mudar para Osaka. Todas as matérias eram revisadas por ela, mas ela também contribuía com muitas matérias de excelente qualidade. Talvez fosse a pessoa que mais trabalhasse e a mais competente do jornal.

-Gostaria de saber como uma pessoa consegue falar tanta coisa e em tão pouco tempo de uma vez só... - comentou Sasuke, fazendo com que todos na sala rissem, exceto Sakura que lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

-Estou com dor de cabeça só de pensar em fazer tudo isso até... quando mesmo? - perguntou Tenten à Sakura.

-Mês que vem. O mês do aniversário do jornal.

-Não é um prazo muito curto para um trabalho tão grande?

-É por isso que vocês tem que começar desde já. Creio que Sakura informou todos os detalhes que faltavam, certo? - Tsunade entrou na sala com as bochechas coradas e os olhos caídos. O odor de álcool saindo de sua boca. Sakura já ia dar uma bronca nela, quando a própria Tsunade a interrompeu: - Desculpe, pessoal. Sei que deveria ter avisado muito antes, mas eu estou com muitas coisas na cabeça e não conseguia ter idéia nenhuma para fazer no aniversário do jornal. Na semana passada, eu fui consultar a Sakura e ela teve essa maravilhosa idéia, mas ainda tinha que montar todo o cronograma e distribuir as tarefas, vendo quem ia fazer o quê, quem iria participar...

-Algum dia Sakura ainda tira o seu trabalho... - comentou Shikamaru. Tsunade preferiu ignorá-lo:

-Eu sei que vocês terão de fazer um grande esforço e perder noites de sono, mas vai valer a pena. Confio no potencial de todos vocês e sei que consiguirão. Lembre-se que não estão sozinhos nessa. Vocês têm toda uma equipe, ou melhor, vocês têm amigos para ajudá-los. Essa é boa! Anota isso, Sasuke! - Sasuke revirou os olhos. Tsunade estava mesmo bêbada. - A melhor parte é que vocês podem se concentrar exclusivamente nisso, porque os outros jornalistas farão as matéria habituais. Vocês deviam sentir-se felizes, já que o trabalhos de vocês é bem mais devertido que o deles! Qualquer coisa, vocês podem perguntar para Sakura - disse, dando tapinhas nas costas de Sakura, que sorriu.

-Oi, gente! Perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou Ino, entrando na sala - que já tinha atingido a sua capacidade há muito tempo -. Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de todos.

...

-Caramba, que casaço! - suspirou Tenten, tacando-se no sofá sem ao menos fechar a porta. Neji encostou a porta e sentou-se no chão de frente para ela.

-Muito trabalho?

-Você não imagina o quanto! A bêbada da Tsunade deu um trabalho monumental para nós fazermos. O pior é o prazo curtíssimo! E ela ainda diz que a nossa tarefa é mais divertida do que a dos outros. Vê se pode! Divertida! Não podia haver adjetivo pior!

-Você quer... um suco? Que tal de maracujá? - sugeriu Neji, já se levantando e indo para a cozinha.

-Vou ignorar que me chamou de estressada e aceitar a oferta. Deus... imagina se eu estivesse na TPM! - gritava Tenten para o nada.

-TPM? O que é isso? - perguntou Neji, curioso.

-É melhor deixar pra lá... - sugeriu Tenten, afundando a cabeça na almofada.

-QUERIDA FLOR DA JUVENTUDE!!! - uma figura verde e saltitante entrou com um estrondo, resultante do choque da porta com a parede. Tenten ergueu a cabeça e pulou do sofá com um ânimo inexistente poucos minutos antes. - Vejo que está animada!

-Na verdade não, mas é bom te ver depois de tanto tempo - disse antes de abraçá-lo. - Lee, eu quero te apresentar o Neji. Eu... salvei ele de um atropelamento. Aquela mancha gigante no braço dele é por causa disso... - Tenten parou de falar e olhou atentamente para a mancha no braço de Neji. Ele percebeu que ela olhava para sua mancha e a encarou. Tenten pareceu acordar e continuou: -Neji, este é RockLee, meu melhor amigo desde que eu me entendo por gente.

-Prazer - Neji estendeu a mão para Lee. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, o magrelo ser verde o abraçou, cumprimentano-o efusivamente.

-Cara, você foi atropelado? Que bom que a minha querida flor estava lá para ajudá-lo. Você também deve ter muito fogo da juventude para não ter sucumbido nas garras da terrível senhora de preto, a que todos chamam de mo...

-A morte não é uma senhora de preto - retrucou Neji.

-Ninguém pode saber, meu bom homem - disse Lee, com um sorriso ofuscante.

-Mas eu sei que não.

-Como poderia saber?

-Porque eu já...

-Sabe? Isso é inútil. Qual é a grande coisa em saber se a morte é ou não uma senhora de preto. Não seja exagerado, Lee, o atropelamento não foi tão feio assim - interrompeu Tenten, antes que Neji falasse demais. - O que faz aqui, Lee? Claro que eu senti muito a sua falta, mas estou morta de cansaço e com muito trabalho para fazer.

-Você reclama demais, Tenten. Você sabe, né? A primavera da juventude não espera por ninguém e, se você passar a vida reclamando como uma velha, a juventude passará batida por você!

-Touya disse que 22 anos não é ser nova - comentou Tenten, lembrando-se do agradável garoto que ela encontrou no metrô.

-Touya? Quem é?

-Meu amiguinho de cinco anos. Ajudei-o a encontrar seu carrinho no metrô.

-Que legal você fazer amizade com garotinhos no metrô, mas o que eu quero dizer é que Gai-sensei disse que queria nossa ajuda na academia no sábado.

-Ajuda com a academia?! - repetiu Tenten, incrédula. - Mas eu trabalho no sábado.

-Só de manhã. Qual é o problema, Tenten?

-O problema - começou Tenten, tentando conter a raiva. - É que eu tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer e, mesmo depois de uma cansativa manhã de trabalho, eu ainda terei que ajudar Gai-sensei - que não é mais sensei coisa alguma - na academia?

-Achei que você se interessaria, porque... Isao-san estará lá.

-Eu vou! - É certo de que Tenten tinha atração por Sasuke, mas tinha um verdadeiro tombo por Isao. Tenten, Lee e Isao tiveram aulas de artes marciais com Gai quando eram crianças até o alto da adolescência deles. A academia de Gai expandiu-se e Lee e Isao começaram a trabalhar lá. Tenten preferiu continuar com a faculdade de jornalismo, pois era o que realmente gostava de fazer. Nunca perderam contato e continuaram amigos por todos esses anos, mas, quando Tenten tinha 19 anos, ela começou a sentir algo diferente por Isao.

-Quem é Isao? - perguntou Neji.

-É o namoradinho da Tenten - Tenten chutou a canela de Lee, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido de dor.

-Isao não é meu namorado. Ele é meu amigo, assim como o Lee - Neji não sabia ao certo por quê, mas não gostou nada de presenciar aquela cena. Um sentimento estranho que nunca sentira nem quando estivera vivo.

-Então, crianças, eu já vou. Te vejo no sábado, Tenten. Se você quiser ir, pode também, Neji - convidou Lee.

-Certo. Eu vou - confirmou, convicto.

-Como assim, você vai? - indagou Tenten, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Pode ser interessante sair daqui um pouco. Conhecer novos lugares... e o Isao, claro. Estou ansioso para conhecê-lo - respondeu, escorando-se na parede. Lee acenou e foi embora.

-Eu não te entedo às vezes, Neji... - desabafou Tenten, voltando para o sofá. - Mudando de assunto, sua mancha diminuiu. Uma coisa bem sutil, mas diminuiu - agora era a vez de Tenten de sentir-se estranha. Ao contrário do que pensara, não se sentiu alegre ao perceber que a mancha de Neji começara a diminuir de tamanho. O que ela nunca imaginaria, no entanto, era que Neji também não.

...

Tenten estava trabalhando com seu laptop há horas em sua cama, enquanto Neji lia um livro em sua escrivaninha. Tenten soltou um bocejo. Dois. Três.

-Acho melhor você ir dormir.

-Não, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

-Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Isso eu aceito! Liga pra pizzaria e pede uma gigante de mussarela.

-Não. Eu vou cozinhar - informou, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Tenten levantou-se, exclamando um "o quê?!", mas Neji não se deteve. Tenten continuou a segui-lo. - Não tente me impedir. Eu só estou sendo um estorvo, quero ser útil em alguma coisa.

-Não precisa, sabe? Neji... você não está sendo um estorvo. Gosto muito, muito mesmo da sua companhia - Neji parou e olhou para trás. Tenten só viu que ele tinha parado quando estavam muito próximos. - Então... você...

-Você gosta mesmo tanto assim da minha companhia?

-Claro... - disse Tenten, perturbada pela proximidade entre os dois. Agora reparava o quanto Neji era bonito. Aquela história toda de espíritos ofuscou qualquer outra impressão que tivesse dele que não fosse a de um espírito exorcista que tinha perdido seus poderes e estava alojado em sua casa.

-Mais do que a do Isao? - Tenten franziu as sobrancelhas e recuou dois passos de Neji.

-O que está fazendo?

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero saber qual é o porpósito dessa pergunta...

-Nenhum propósito - Neji virou-se e continuou o seu trajeto para a cozinha. Desta vez, Tenten não o seguiu. Voltou para o seu quarto com raiva de algo que ela não sabia muito bem o que era.

-Parece um namorado ciumento que não confia em sua namorada... - sussurrou. - O que eu estou dizendo? Essa comparação não tem nada a ver com a situação! Volte para o trabalho, sua demente!

...

-Tenten? - a jornalista acordou, pois tinha dormido em cima do laptop. - Trouxe o jantar. Se é que pode chamar de jantar já que já é uma da manhã.

-Hã? Ah, sim. Foi você quem fez?

-Foi. Veja se está bom - Neji colocou uma bandeja com lasanha em cima da cama de Tenten. - Sabe? Você está trabalhando demais. Ainda é o primeiro dia desse seu trabalho todo. Não precisa se esforçar tanto logo no início.

-Preciso sim - retrucou Tenten, de boca cheia. - Aposto que a Hinata está bem mais concentrada do que eu a esta mesma hora, escrevendo sem parar.

-A Hinata? Ela também faz parte disso?

-Sim. Eu e ela estamos fazendo a matéria principal. Sua prima e eu somos grandes amigas e muito compententes também! - disse, inflando o peito. - Nossa! Isso aqui está maravilhoso! Foi mesmo você quem fez?

-Foi, Tenten. Inclusive a massa. Eu sei cozinhar, ok?

-Mas... a minha cozinha está limpa?

-E a louça está lavada! - Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Faça, chef!

-O que tem naquele quarto que você nunca me deixa entrar?

-Aquele quarto... - repetiu, lambendo os lábios sujos de molho. - Vem cá. Vou te mostrar - Pulou da cama e puxou Neji porta a fora. - É o maior cômodo da casa. A minha mãe sempre reclamou que eu desperdiçava muito espaço da casa com ele, mas eu me orgulho muito. Eu sonho em construi-lo desde que eu comecei a fazer artes marciais e eu comecei quando eu era criança. Quando eu comprei este apartamento, este foi o primeiro quarto que decorei. E eu comprei justamente este apartamento por causa desse quarto que eu achei perfeito para esse fim - explicava, enquanto seguia para o quarto. Enquanto falava, possuía um brilho no olhar. - Aqui. Entra!

O quarto em questão era completamente vermelho. Em cada parede havia várias e várias armas espalhadas. E todas as paredes estavam lotadas. Algumas mesas se encontravam dispostas na sala, em cada uma delas tinha uma arma, normalmente maior e mais grandiosa do que as da parede, coberta por um recipiente de vidro. Em um canto da sala, tinha uma estante com vários pergaminhos, alguns de tamanho bem maior do que o normal. Em outro canto, estava esposta uma armadura de samurai. No teto, tinha a ilustração de uma mulher com roupas chinesas de artes arciais, a mulher tinha duas shurikens, uma em cada mão. Em seu rosto, um sorriso muito semelhante ao de Tenten, ou melhor, toda a mulher era quase idêntica a Tenten com alguns poucos detalhes diferentes. Era uma mulher muito bonita e completamente harmoniosa.

-Essa - começou Tenten. - Era a minha bisavô quando tinha mais ou menos a minha idade. Era uma grande lutadora. Minha avó dizia que ela contava sobre grandes batalhas vividas, mas era uma pessoa muito carismática e simpática. Ela era chinesa. Ela veio para o Japão por causa do meu bisavô. Aquela armadura - apontou para a armadura no canto da parede. - era do avô do meu tataravô.

-É um lindo quarto - comentou, lacônico. Embora tenha usado poucas palavras, Tenten percebia por seu olhar que ele estava fascinado, deslumbrado com todas aquelas armas, com tudo. - Você é incrível, Tenten - a jornalista surpreendeu-se com essa afirmação fora de contexto e imprevisível. Corou um pouco, mas não quis deixar que ele percebesse. Por mais que negasse, ela estava se apegando ao Neji e não saberia o que fazer quando ele tivesse de ir embora.

-Aposto que você não ganha de mim em uma disputa de dardos!

-Aposto que ganho! - ambos passaram a madrugada disputando para ver que fazia mais pontos em uma disputa de dardos na sala preferida de Tenten. Derrotados pelo cansaço, acabaram dormindo ali mesmo. Um ao lado do outro. Mais amigos do que poderiam se lembrar que eram.

...

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Oie! Sim, estou postando esse capítulo antes do da minha outra fic, mas é que os capítulos dessa são menores e eu queria uma atualização antes do Natal. Espero que gostem!

...

**The Spirits and I**

**Capítulo 5**

A semana passou rapidamente. Todos estavam muito ocupados e entretidos com o trabalho que Tsunade encarregara-se de passar. Embora não tivesse que fazer nenhuma matéria em específico, Sakura era quem mais trabalhava. Vigiava constantemente o trabalho de todos e colaborava com idéias e dicas. Em alguns casos, escrevia metade da matéria. Todos estavam com aparência cansada, mas Sakura, apesar de todo o seu trabalho, procurava estar sempre bem disposta para passar energia e confiança aos seus colegas de trabalho. Mesmo assim, era possível ver algumas olheiras formarem-se em seus olhos.

Sakura passava a maior parte do tempo no escritório de Shikamaru que, mesmo sendo um dos mais eficientes, era o que mais necessitava da supervisão da Sakura, pois era o encarregado do novo designer do jornal e não podia fazer muita coisa que não fosse aprovada, senão teria que refazer tudo. Sakura aprovava quase tudo o que ele fazia, mudando apenas alguns pequenos detalhes.

A mais incomodada com essa situação era, sem dúvida, Temari. Ela estava louca de ciúmes pelo tempo que Shikamaru e Sakura passavam juntos. Qualquer um com olhos poderia ver que, sim, eles são muito amigos, mas esse tempo todo que passavam juntos era estritamente profissional. Qualquer um com olhos, mas não uma pessoa apaixonada. Temari tentava disfarçar, fingindo que estava sentindo-se excluída por não estar fazendo parte de todo esse trabalho. Tenten sempre aproveitava para espetá-la de alguma maneira.

Naruto voltara à redação e aproveitava a situação de Sakura para toda hora chamá-la e consultá-la sobre alguma coisa. Sakura ia de bom grado, pois adorava o que estava fazendo, pois sentia-se importante e gostava disso. Claro que o Naruto não precisava de tanta ajuda assim, mas não desperdiçaria nenhuma oportunidade de ficar com a Sakura. O uchiha é que não estava gostando nada disso. Todos na redação, menos Naruto e Temari, percebiam que estava começando a acontecer alguma coisa entre ele e Sakura. "Finalmente", como todos não cansavam de repetir.

Tenten e Hinata conseguiram avançar bastante com sua matéria, pois, por saberem que ela é a maior e mais trabalhosa, empenhavam-se mais do que os outros. Estava ficando realmente bom, como dizia Sakura. De fato, ambas se orgulhavam muito do que estavam conseguindo, embora Tenten não parasse de reclamar um segundo sequer e a pobre Hinata tivesse que ouvir tudo sem soltar um único murmúrio.

Sábado finalmente chegou e Tenten não via a hora de sair do trabalho e encontrar com Isao. Já fazia muito tempo que não o via ou falava com ele. Quando estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora, algo toca o seu ombro, fazendo-a gritar bem alto. Esse "algo" chamava-se Hyuuga Neji.

-Que susto, Neji! Você não pode ficar fazendo isso! – Brigou Tenten. – A propósito, o que faz aqui?

-Não se lembra? Vamos ajudar Gai na academia – Tenten planejara fingir que esqueceu que Neji iria e deixá-lo em casa. Nunca pensaria que ele fosse vir sozinho e pegar um ônibus e o metrô e chegar até seu trabalho. "Com o meu dinheiro" pensava Tenten raivosa.

-Tenten? – ouviram a voz da Hinata bem perto da porta. Ambos arregalaram os olhos e procuraram um lugar para Neji esconder-se, o que era muito difícil, tendo em vista o tamanho do espaço que dispunham – Está tudo bem? Ouvi um grito – girou a maçaneta e encontrou Tenten com um sorriso forçado, apoiada na parede. – Tudo bem?

-Está tudo ótimo! É que eu... eu vi um rato! Menina! Um rato enorme! Mas ele fugiu! – Hinata sabia que era mentira. Tenten não costumava ter medo desses bichos e nem mesmo de insetos. Lembrava-se muito bem quando pedira para que ela a acompanhasse até a casa de um amigo seu, Shino, e ficara na maior naturalidade possível ao deparar-se com sua coleção de insetos – muito bem presos, pois Shino sabia que Hinata iria visitá-lo. Tenten chegou até mesmo a pôr a mão no vidro que continha as formigas e Hinata não duvidaria que ela colocasse também no das baratas. Mesmo sabendo disso, aceitou a desculpa e retirou-se.

-Ai! – exclamou Neji. Batera com a cabeça na mesa de Tenten. Sim, ele estava embaixo dela. Tenten puxou-o para fora dela. – Que mesa pequena!

-Isso aqui tudo é pequeno. Adoraria uma sala maior. Como é que eu vou te tirar daqui sem que a Hinata, de preferência ninguém, o veja?

-Ninguém me viu entrar...

-Hum... Isso é muito difícil. Está na hora da saída e todo mundo fica amontoado na porta. É isso! Quando todos estiverem amontoados na porta, nós saímos e vamos pela porta dos fundos – Neji deu de ombros e foi ajudar Tenten a arrumar suas coisas. – Pronto? Vamos!

Os dois esgueiraram-se pela redação tomando o máximo de precaução possível para que ninguém os visse. Como Tenten dissera, todas as pessoas estavam concentradas na porta da frente com poucas exceções. Shikamaru e Temari, por exemplo, pois Temari estava esperando Shikamaru acabar de arrumar suas coisas para que fossem embora juntos. Nesse momento, Tenten parou.

-O que está fazendo? – sussurrou Neji para ela. Tente fez sinal para ele calar a boca e o puxou para um canto da porta de modo que Temari e Shikamaru não os vissem, mas que eles pudessem ouvir tudo muito bem.

-Anda logo, bebê chorão! Vamos perder o cinema! – reclamava Temari com Shikamaru. Tenten colocou as mão em frente a boca para evitar que seu sorriso virasse uma gargalhada. Então seus amigos iriam sair. Finalmente!

-Fique calma, problemática. Eu já vou, mas eu tenho que terminar de salvar isso aqui, senão eu jogo meu dia no lixo.

-Shika...

-O que foi? – perguntou em um tom de voz mais brando por causa da forma como ela o chamou. Tenten sorriu mais uma vez, achando aquela simples cena a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

-É verdade mesmo que você e a Sakura são apenas amigos? Não sei... Vocês andam tão juntos ultimamente.

-A Temari bateu com a cabeça ou colocaram um robô em seu lugar? Por que ela está agindo assim? – perguntava-se Tenten. Dessa vez, Neji foi quem a mandara calar a boca. Ele estava começando a achar aquilo tudo muito interessante.

-Deixe de ser boba. Eu e a Sakura? Isso seria muito estranho, não acha?

-Por que seria estranho?

-Porque todos sabem que a Sakura gosta do Sasuke e que eu gosto... de outra pessoa.

-Quem? – perguntou Temari, com um brilho no olhar.

-Fala sério! Você não sabe mesmo?

-Talvez eu saiba, mas eu preferia que você dissesse.

-Acho que seria melhor que eu mostrasse – Shikamaru aproximou-se de Temari e estava prestes a beijá-la, quando a loira tomou a frente, puxou-o pela gola e tachou um beijo nele. Tenten controlou-se para não gritar, agarrou a cabeça do Neji e começou a apertá-la como se ele fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Neji soltou-se dela e puxou sua mão para que continuasse o percurso.

Chegaram, enfim, à porta dos fundos e rumaram para a academia. Lee estava na porta, acenando freneticamente e reclamando do atraso deles, porque "a primavera da juventude não espera por ninguém". Cumprimentaram-se todos e, logo depois, chegou Gai com uma inabalável disposição e alegria. Neji ficou chocado ao ver a figura de Gai e sua semelhança com Lee. Também ficou chocado ao pensar na coragem – ou falta de senso – de um homem naquela idade usar uma roupa tão colada e justa.

-Cadê o Isao? – perguntou Tenten. Neji despertou de seu choque e passou a encarar Tenten furiosamente. – Ele está lá dentro? Eu vou entrar, tá bom? – Não esperou uma confirmação e já foi logo entrando. Neji começara a segui-la, mas foi impedido por dois pares de mãos.

-Espere um pouco, ilustre convidado! Que tipo de dono eu seria se não mostrasse a academia a uma pessoa tão caridosa que se ofereceu para ajudar sem ao menos conhecer-nos – disse Gai, totalmente apoiado pelo Lee, o que não era muita novidade.

-Juro que não precisa!

-É claro que precisa! – Foi a última coisa que Neji ouviu antes de ser arrastado por toda a academia por duas figuras não muito comuns.

...

Tenten entrou na academia, mas não achou Isao logo de cara. Foi ver se o achava na recepção, onde ele ficava às vezes, mas também não o viu. Resolveu tentar na sala de treino. Na maior. Tenten também não o encontrou lá, mas não pôde evitar o sorriso ao entrar no tatame. Aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas recordações. Não estava mais com a roupa do trabalho, mas com um short de lycra preto e uma blusa meio folgada sem mangas branca. Procurara na noite anterior, mas não conseguira achar sua antiga roupa de luta. Começou a chutar um pedaço de pau, revestido com borracha que havia na sala.

Ela não sabia como, nem por quê, mas toda vez que entrava naquele lugar, sentia-se mais feliz e era como se seus problemas sumissem. Parou de chutar o pau e deitou-se no tatame com um largo sorriso no rosto. Fechou os olhos por um momento, mas ao abri-los nada conseguia ver, já que uma mão os tapava.

-Adivinha quem é – disse uma voz.

-Isao! – gritou Tenten, levantando-se para abraça-lo. – Que saudades!

-Também estava saudoso, Panda-chan! – Isao tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis escuros muito expressivos. Trazia consigo um sorriso em seu rosto e uma alegria muito grande ao ver Tenten. Ela sempre foi uma grande amiga sua e gostava muito dela.

-Não me chama assim, seu cretino! – disse, chutando sua canela. Isao gemeu e Tenten começou a rir. Era um hábito muito comum que eles sempre tiveram de que toda a vez que Isao e Lee falassem alguma besteira, Tenten chutava a canela deles. E doía. Muito. – O que eu e o Neji teremos que fazer para ajudar?

-Neji?

-Você ainda não esteve com o Gai-sensei e o Lee, não? Neji é meu amigo! Ele está morando lá em casa desde que eu o ajudei a se salvar de um atropelamento, pois ele está num estado de amnésia e só lembra de algumas poucas coisas – Isao murmurou alguma coisa em desagrado, que Tenten não entendeu direito.

-E ele é bonito?

-Isao! – disse Tenten, tapando a boca com as mãos. – Não me diga que... você é gay!

-Claro que não, garota! – disse, dando um tapa na cabeça de Tenten. – Só responde a minha pergunta, ok?

-Tudo bem – respondeu, mal-humorada. – O Neji é bonito sim. Lindo, na verdade.

-Sério?! – perguntou, incrédulo. – Mais do que eu? – "Por que ele e o Neji vivem fazendo perguntas desse tipo?" pensou Tenten, irritada. Não iria dizer para o Isao que ele era bonito. Saiu da sala para procurar Lee, Neji e Gai. Isao a seguiu. Encontraram com eles no refeitório. Gai parecia estar no meio de um discurso emocionado. Neji avistou Tenten e pareceu agradecer por alguma coisa. Correu em sua direção, mas diminuiu o passo ao ver uma pessoa atrás dela.

-Você deve ser o Isao – disse, sério.

-E você, o Neji – disse, encarando-o da mesma forma. Olhou para Tenten e disse-lhe: - Não é grande coisa – Neji fez uma cara confusa e nada feliz.

-Já estamos todos reunidos, certo? Então vamos começar a limpar tudo! – ordenou Gai ao ver o clima pesado que se instalara entre Neji e Isao. Já Tenten pareceu entrar em estado de profunda desanimação ao ouvir a palavra "limpar".

Neji e Isao não se gostaram nem um pouco e pareciam querer competir toda a hora em qualquer coisa por mais insignificante que fosse. Lee louvava o ardente fogo da juventude que havia neles. Ele também disse que Neji possuía força e habilidade invejáveis e que era um rival em potencial. Tenten assistia a tudo com uma gota e revirar de olhos. Gai estava alheio a tudo aquilo, preocupado-se apenas em fazer o melhor possível, limpando cada canto com uma agilidade admirável.

De repente, todos sentiram um tremor de terra. Olharam-se assustados. Tenten, que havia sentido uma energia diferente, logo procurou o olhar de Neji. Este assentiu. Tenten levantou-se e entrou em uma das salas da academia. Neji estranhou a atitude dela, já que a saída era para o outro lado.

-Tenten, espera! Pode ser perigoso! – gritou Isao, tentando se levantar, mas outro tremor o fez cair.

-O que está acontecendo? É um terremoto? – perguntou Lee. – O que faremos, Gai-sensei?

-Fiquem todos calmos! Vamos para o porão, onde estaremos mais seguros – Tenten apareceu correndo com um arco e flecha em mãos. – O que está fazendo, Tenten? Vamos para o porão.

-Vão vocês. É mesmo o melhor a se fazer, mas eu tenho uma coisa para resolver primeiro. Neji, você vem? – ela e Neji correram para a saída rapidamente, cambaleando um pouco devido aos tremores. Isao fez menção de segui-los, mas Gai não deixou, puxando-o, juntamente com Lee, para o porão.

Do lado de fora da academia, havia um enorme monstro. Ele era maior do que o que Tenten vira quando encontrou com Neji. Ele tinha umas cores estranhas e possuía uma expressão assustadora. A jornalista perdeu um pouco a confiança quando o viu, achando que não seria tão fácil derrotá-lo quanto foi derrotar o outro. Neji franziu o cenho ao avistar aquele tipo de monstro. Quando vivo, deveria ter sido algum assassino cruel ou algo do tipo. O pior é que parecia que seu alvo estava na academia. Neji estava tentando descobrir de quem o "monstro" queria se vingar naquele lugar.

Tenten só conseguia pensar em salvar seus amigos, sem ligar muito para a parte mais técnica do serviço. Sacudiu a cabeça como para afastar o medo e concentrou uma grande carga de energia no arco e flecha. Estava melhor nessa coisa toda, pois, quando não estava trabalhando, pedia para Neji a ajudar com isso, "caso alguma coisa pudesse acontecer". Atirou-a no monstro. Tinha uma mira invejável, mas não era preciso de fato possuí-la para acertar um espírito daquele tamanho. Mirou onde deveria ter um coração, mas o espírito mexeu-se, fazendo com que a flecha pegasse em seu braço.

O espírito botou uma das mãos –que mais pareciam patas- no lugar atingido, soltando um horrível e ensurdecedor urro de dor. Avançou furiosa na direção deles, mas passou direto indo em direção à academia de Gai.

-O que ele está fazendo? – gritou Tenten para Neji.

-Eu já lhe expliquei que espíritos desse tipo procuram se vingar de alguém nesse mundo! – disse Neji. Ele não gritou, mas seu tom estava mais elevado. Ele estava visivelmente transtornado por não poder fazer nada. Essa sensação de invalidez sempre o afligira.

-Mas... quem...? – Tenten perguntava mais para si do que para Neji. – Não importa! São meus amigos e eu preciso ajuda-los. Tenho que fazer esse grandão prestar atenção em mim! – atirou mais uma flecha, dessa vez, mirando no umbigo do espírito, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair. Sorriu vitoriosa. O espírito voltou sua atenção para a menina e tentou acerta-la. Cuspiu uma espécie de líquido verde muito parecido com o que machucara Neji. Tenten correu e conseguiu desviar. Agora o espírito atacava com tudo.

Neji puxou Tenten para o chão, quando esta estava prestes a ser atingida por outro "cuspe". O espírito tentou pisar neles, mas eles rolaram para o lado bem a tempo, erguendo-se logo depois e pondo-se a correr. Ambos sabiam que uma hora o monstro iria cansar de segui-los e voltar a atenção para seu verdadeiro alvo. Tinham que pensar em alguma coisa.

-Alguma idéia, Neji?

-Acho que não. Mesmo você tendo um grande poder espiritual, esse espírito é muito grande. Precisaria de um poder maior que o seu para derrota-lo.

-Por que você não me ajuda? Já recuperou um pouco de seus poderes, não?

-Mas ainda não é o suficiente para isso – ainda estavam correndo, sentiam-se cansados e as frases saíam cortadas, em partes.

-E se juntarmos nossos poderes? – Neji parou e Tenten imitou-o. – Pode dar certo? – perguntou, esperançosa. O espírito ainda os seguia, mas, por seu tamanho, era lento e uma distância o separava dos outros dois.

-Podemos tentar – Neji segurou a flecha, transferindo seus poderes para esta. Tenten fez o mesmo. O objeto começou a emanar uma luz diferente da que emitia quando estava carregado apenas com o poder de Tenten. A luz de agora era mais harmoniosa, estável. Chegava a ser hipnotizante. Foi preciso mais um urro do espírito – agora muito perto – para que Neji e Tenten parassem de prestar atenção na luz e se concentrassem no que deveriam fazer. Ambos seguraram o arco e lançaram a flecha na direção do peito esquerdo da criatura. Acertaram em cheio. O urro que ela soltou após a flechada foi pior do que o primeiro. Tenten chegou a tapar os ouvido. As flechas que se encontravam dentro da sacola em suas costas voaram e caíram no chão, tamanha era a altura do urro. O espírito desapareceu na frente deles, fazendo-os soltarem um suspiro aliviado.

-Meu Deus... – Tenten deixou-se cair no chão. – Eu sei que isso não tem muita importância agora, mas eu queria muito saber de quem ele estava atrás.

-Eu também – disse Neji, estreitando os olhos e fitando a academia que estava um pouco longe deles.

...

-Pessoal! – gritou Lee. – Estão bem? O que aconteceu com você, Tenten? Está horrível! – Tenten estava completamente descabelada e arranhada.

-Obrigada, Lee... Você é um perfeito cavalheiro! – brigou Tenten.

"Não pode ser ele" ponderava Neji, olhando para Lee. "Ninguém poderia tentar se vingar dessa pessoa" completou, vendo Lee arrancar umas folhas do cabelo de Tenten e pedir desculpas pela falta de delicadeza dele. Gai e Isao aproximaram-se da menina. Gai ficou dizendo que ela fora descuidada e que corria o risco de sua chama da juventude apagar-se para sempre. "Ele pode ser assim agora, mas não faço idéia do que ele pode ter feito no passado". Isao aproximou-se com uma expressão séria, perguntando sobre o porquê dela e Neji terem corrido para fora da academia durante um terremoto. "Esse cara não inspira confiança e não deixa transparecer nada... Ainda me restam duas opções".

-Eu tenho meus motivos. Parem com isso, por favor. Tudo o que eu quero agora é uma banheira... – gemeu Tenten. Ela e Neji deram a sorte de todos terem se abrigado, achando que enfrentavam um terremoto e, por isso, não terem sido vistos por ninguém.

-Acho melhor vocês irem para casa. Depois conversamos – decretou Gai.

-Acho que é o melhor. Desculpe não ter podido ajudar mais...

-Ajudaram o bastante. Descansem.

-Você é demais, Gai-sensei! – agradeceu Tenten, abraçando-o. – Foi ótimo poder vê-los novamente. Visite-me mais vezes. Lee, minha casa está aberta para você e... você também Isao – disse, um pouco envergonhada.

-Claro que sim, querida flor!

-Sou grato por isso. Neji! Foi bom te conhecer! – declarou Isao. Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Hm. Eu... diria o mesmo.

-Diria?

-Não posso dizer ainda.

-Por quê? – indagou Isao. Tenten encarou-os, curiosa.

-Eu tenho meus motivos. Depois que tudo for esclarecido, _talvez_ possamos conversar sem máscaras – Isao estreitou os olhos. – Vamos, Tenten. Bom falar com vocês. Espero vê-los em breve, Gai, Lee.

-O que foi aquilo, Neji? – perguntou Tenten, após terem se afastado um pouco.

-Você conhece mesmo esse Isao, Tenten?

-Mas é claro!

-Tem certeza? Sabe tudo sobre ele? Tudo mesmo?

-Conhecemo-nos quando éramos crianças e treinamos juntos por muito tempo. Apesar de não nos falarmos com a mesma freqüência de antes, continuamos grandes amigos. Qual é o propósito disso?

-Não tem ninguém por que ele sentisse algo ruim? Ou alguém que odiasse ele? Nenhum conflito?

-Pergunta por causa do monstro? Acha que ele estava querendo se vingar do Isao?

-Ou do Gai. Acho que dificilmente seria do Lee. Acontece que o Isao foi o que menos me pareceu boa pessoa – Tenten fez uma careta.

-Você está viajando, Neji! Além disso, por que ele teria que ser malvado? O monstro é quem queria se vingar dele!

-Só porque ele ficou daquele jeito quando morreu, não quer dizer que ele era mau quando vivo. Ele pode ter sido a vítima. Pense nisso, Tenten.

-Ou não. Você não sabe.

-Faz um ano e meio que morri, mas não me chamam de gênio à toa. Estudei muito os tipos de espíritos e minhas intuições raramente falham.

-E você acha que ele era a vítima da situação? – perguntou, com as mão no quadril.

-Não tenho certeza. Só posso dizer que eu já não vou fiar tão entediado quanto estava em sua casa. Arrumei o que fazer – Tenten ficou encarando as costas de Neji por um tempo, observando-o se afastar. Sentiu um leve aperto. Isao sempre fora o mais reservado, o mais misterioso, nunca falava abertamente sobre a sua vida e, agora que parara pra pensar, dava para contar nos dedos as coisas que sabia sobre ele. – Tenten! – chamou Neji, já longe. – Você não vem?

-Estou indo! – correu em direção a Neji. – Sabe? – ele olhou. – Você sabe quebrar minhas certezas facilmente.

-É, Tenten. Você precisava de alguém para deixar de ser tão cabeça-dura.

-Tem razão! Mesmo você sendo irritante, é bom te ter do meu lado – Neji sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem. Tenten percebeu e sorriu. – Acho que, desde que você morreu, nunca se sentiu tão vivo, não é mesmo? – perguntou, brincalhona.

-Louca! – exclamou Neji, virando o rosto.

...

Ownnn...

Não costumo comentar no final dos capítulos dessa fic, mas eu estou abrindo uma exceção para desejar a todos um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo. Que todos engordem bastante e ganhem muitos presentes. Como diz a música: Don't worry, be happy!

É isso que eu quero transmitir pra vocês nesse final de 2008, ano que passou batido. Depois de todo o estresse que pode ter havido no decorrer desse ano, está na hora de por as pernas para o alto e relaxar.

Como não podia faltar:

Reviews?


End file.
